ichfandomcom-20200216-history
ICH Wiki
' ICH History' [[Effectiveness|'Effectiveness']] [[Therapies|'Therapies']] [[Testing|'Testing']] ' ICH Protocol' Entry ' [[BDT|'Body Trauma]] Disease Causes ='Inner Communication Healing '= Inner Communication Healing (ICH) is a healthcare system which detects the root causes of disease and distress and identifies conservative therapies which raise the function of the whole body immune system. After the therapies take affect, the strengthened body heals itself. 'ICH Core Beliefs ' #Our bodies are a divine gift. #Our bodies have an exceptional ability to heal themselves when properly supported. #Pain is the bodies way to alert us to issues that need attention. #Pursuit of health is a never ending journey to greater vitality and life purpose. 'ICH Genesis ' ICH began with the goal to develop the most effective heathcare system possible by incorporating the best elements of prior applied kinesiology systems and then making further improvements where possible. Since the conception of ICH, considerable new material has been incorporated so that ICH is now composed primarily of unique files. The development of ICH is inspired by the following predecessor systems: *Applied Kinesiology developed by Gearge Goodheart *Clinical Kinesiology developed by Alan Beardahl *Inner Dialogue developed by Solihin Thom *Holodynamic Kinesiology developed by Terry Franks *Autonomic Reflex Testing (ART) developed by Dietrich Klinghardt The last four systems are derivations of George Goodheart's Applied Kinesiology System and are considered to be techniques within the broader field of applied kinesiology. 'ICH Performance' Applied KInesiolgy and several other techniques within the field of applied kInesiolgy have shown a superior ability to facilitate recovery from chronic conditions. Autonomic Reflex Testing (ART) along with ICH are two techniques contained within the broader field of applied kinesiology. Some of the case study results for ART are documented here: Pacific Northwest Foundation Case Studies An explanation of the science behind ART which also applies to many similar types of applied kinesiology including ICH can be found here: ART Science We believe the performance of ICH is equal to the performance of ART in the area of chronic condition recovery and is uniquely exceptional in the areas of stress relief, emotional issue resolution, vitality increase and spiritual growth. 'ICH Therapies' Research substantiating the effectiveness of ICH therapies can be found here. 'Why ICH?' The web site KinesiologistsUnited.com lists more than 140 types of applied kinesiology. We believe the splintering and division of the applied kinesiology community into many sub-groups is damaging its image and is damaging to progress in expanding to a greater role in health care. We believe there is actuaily only one legitimate method to practice applied kinesiology, which is to use the most effective tools available to help your patients.and not restrict your practice by being locked into any one ridgid system. ICH is constantly evolving; which is unlike many types of applied kinesiology which remain static after their design. Our goal for ICH is for it to constantly evolve and incorporate new information and techniques into the system with the participation of all community members. Using reflex testing and observation, we find it relatively easy to compare different methods and determine which elements perform in a superior manner and which are un-needed. Older less effective methods are frequently replaced by newer, more effective methods in the ICH protocol. ICH should not be viewed as a ridgid prescription of how to practice but rather as a toolbox of useful tools for you to use in your practice of applied kinesiolgy. The developers are open and welcoming to all sugestions for additions to the ICH toolbox. Some of our most valuable discoveries have come as the result of creating new practice methods to address our own personal issues which could not be addressed by other already available methods. 'This Web Site' This web site describes the ICH method and also describes some of the techniques required to perform it effectively. However, using this site alone, you are unlikely to be an effective practitioner. Hands on instruction from a well trained practitioner will probably be necessary to practice effectively unless you have had prior training in either Clinical Kinesiology or Inner Dialogue or another system using the 31 count finger system of Clinical Kinesilogy. 'ICH Practice Files' Explanitory Files *ICH Introduction *ICH Genesis *ICH History *Applied Kinsieology Foundation *Therapy Foundation *Testing *ICH Basic Protocol Session Files *Entry *Transformation *Structural Therapy *Master File for Disease **Strengthen Organs **Genetic Mistakes *Therapies Latest activity